Lean on Me
by CasiNight
Summary: Steve and Danny are abducted and forced to escape on their own through the Hawaiian jungle. Inspired by the song "Lean on Me". Danny whump, some Steve whump. BROMANCE. No slash, ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, it's been awhile since I've written a multi-chapter story. I don't think it will be as long as my last multi-chapter, but I'm hoping that it will be enough to satisfy all those Danny whumpers and bromance lovers out there! **

**Anyways, here we go. I got the idea for this story when I heard the song "Lean on Me". **

**Sorry, this chapter is going to be REALLY short. But my other ones will be longer. I just want to get an idea of the level of interest in it, that way I know how often I will have to update. But don't worry, even if only 3 people like the story, I won't abandon it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of it's characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Danny, how was I supposed to know what she was going to do?"

"The ARMY trained you for that kind of thing, didn't they? Sniffing out your enemies tactics? Predicting what they're going to do?" Danny was determined to win this "cargument" as Catherine had so cutely put it.

Steve took a deep breath, settling in for a long rant. "The NAVY, Danny, it was the NAVY. And it's called counter strategy and finally, yes, they did train me in counter strategy, but I can't smell it on someone. How was I supposed to predict that she was going to kick out your window? I thought that she was adequately detained, just like you did."

"Well, apparently, she wasn't and she kicked out my window. I didn't even want to take her."

"Well, Danny-." He never got to finish his sentence. A hard collision from Danny's side of the truck sent them sliding across and off the road.

Steve slowly lifted his chin off his chest and winced at the pain in his head. He could tell that he didn't have a concussion, but it still hurt. Raising a hand, he reached across the center console and gently grabbed Danny's arm. "Danno?"

A hand came up and patted his, reassuring himself that Danny was still ticking. "I'm here, babe. Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, their doors were being pried off and both men began to struggle with their seat belts. Danny managed to undo his just as his door was taken off. A hand reached in and Danny batted it away, springing out of the truck to get whoever was after him. But there were more men waiting for him and they grabbed him, pinning him to the ground as someone placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. Danny's eyes slipped closed and he went limp under his captors.

"Danny!" Steve's own door was pulled off at that moment, causing Steve's attention to be diverted. They didn't even bother to get him out of the truck, simply reaching inside with another cloth and clamping it over Steve's face.

Steve struggled, but his headache and weakness from the collision made it difficult to struggle long and his awkward positioning in the seat made it hard to fight back and he soon succumbed to the same fate as Danny, going slack in the seat belt and helpless to these men.

* * *

**How was it? Please review! I should have another chapter up either later today or tomorrow! Have a great rest of the day!**

**P.S. If there were any mistakes regarding strategic training, I apologize. I'm not in any form of military. Again, if there were any mistakes, my apologies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2! **

**Sorry about the late update! I had a busy day today from shopping with my family. That took awhile. **

**Anyways, It took me awhile to fully formulate my idea for this chapter. I wanted to get it just right. **

**That episode on Friday . . . Ugh. What are the writers doing!? Every time I watch the show, I have to go and write something or read something that one of these other talented writers have written just to get my Hawaii Five-O bromance fix. It's annoying, but there are so many good stories and authors to choose from. Thank you to all those writers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or it's character, because, if I did, there would be a lot more Danny whump and A LOT more bromance.**

**Warnings: Bromance (like there should be in the show)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chin and Kono looked at the carnage of Steve's blue Silverado. The passenger side was completely crunched in and the glass in both windows was gone, littered along the ground and the inside of the car. Thankfully, there wasn't a ton of blood, comforting the cousins that their coworkers may be missing, but they weren't too badly injured. But that only gave so much comfort. They were still very scared.

The last time they had heard from either of them was when Steve had called, telling them that he had just picked Danny up, because the Camaro was in the shop, and that now they were heading into work. That had been an hour ago.

Walking towards Duke, they asked the only logically question at this point. "Duke, have you got anything?"

Duke shook his head, the stress of the situation and his own feelings showing on his face. "Not much. A few witnesses came forward and said that they saw the accident and after. Apparently, a truck ran a stop sign full speed into the side of Steve's truck and smashed it up against the light pole. The occupants of the truck got out and began to pry off the doors of the Silverado. She said that a short blonde man got out at that moment and the fought for a moment before he was pinned to the ground and drugged, probably chloroform due to her description of a cloth and then Danny going limp. They threw him in the back of the truck and then drug another man out, this time a tall brunette, I'm thinking Steve. They threw him in the back too and then took off. That's all I got from her."

Chin nodded. "It's better than nothing. Do we have any leads on where they went?"

Duke shook his head. "All the witnesses just said that they drove off up the road, but that road can lead to any place on the island. I have an APB out on the car, but so far we have nothing. They must have gotten off the roads fairly quick."

Kono nodded. "Thanks, Duke." Her and Chin walked off towards the car, but she stopped him, her eyes worried. "Chin, who could've taken them?"

Chin shrugged, his gut churning but his exterior calm as ever. "I don't know, but we're going to find them, OK? We'll go through old case files and search around for anyone with a grudge against them recently got out of prison." He glanced sadly at the ground. "Does Catherine know yet?"

They both turned around at the sound of a strong engine, seeing the blue Corvette drive up and stop next to Kono's car. Catharine jumped out of the car and ran over to Steve's truck. "Oh my God . . . Steve . . ."

Kono had run after her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and whispering reassuring words. "Catharine, it'll be ok. We'll get them back."

Catharine nodded and pushed away, tucking her hair back behind her ear and composing herself. "Thank you, Kono." Looking at both her and Chin, she cleared her throat. "Where do we start?"

"Contact the prisons; get a list of released inmates and cross check those with names of people that Steve and Danny have put away. I'll get in touch with some of my contacts, see if anything was on the streets about this," Chin said, listing their plans in his head.

The team all nodded to each other and took off, going in the direction of their set course of action.

* * *

Steve slowly came around, thankful that instead of piercing headache, like after the crash, his head just felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. Cotton balls wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was better than a knife through his frontal lobe.

An idea kicked his heart into overdrive, though. _Danny._

Sitting up and glancing around, he saw the curled form of his partner in the corner. Crawling over, he rolled Danny over, one arm supporting his head and upper back and the other persistently patting his cheek. "Danno. Danno, wake up. Come on, buddy, wake up."

Danny's eyes squinted shut for a moment before opening and revealing two bright blue eyes, which instantly focused on Steve. "Hey, babe. You ok?"

Steve smiled. "Am now. How ya feeling?"

Danny nodded and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm fine."

They both looked each other up and down, making sure that the other was telling the truth.

Steve had a cut above his eyebrow and it had slowly leaked blood down the side of his face, but Danny could see that his pupils were equal and responsive telling of little chance of concussion.

Danny had a cut and bruise along his cheekbone, making it look like he'd been punched in the face with someone wearing a ring, but Steve came to the conclusion that other than that, he was ok.

Danny stood and pulled Steve to his feet, both of them searching the confines of their cell for a way out. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

Steve quickly spotted the window not too far above his reach. It had a sturdy, but not indestructible, looking wire cover and Steve knew that he could probably knock that out with his hand. "Danny, look what I found." He went up to it, not noticing that Danny had come to stand behind him, and raised his hand. He threw his hand against it, breaking it partly free, but he was thrown back into Danny, a jolt of electricity running through his fingertips and down his arm.

Danny barely caught him, falling back to the floor and gently laying Steve to the ground. Rolling over, he grabbed Steve's shaking hands between his own and tried to get his friends attention. "Steve! Steve, are you ok?! Steve, answer me! Come on, babe."

Steve slowly refocused on Danny and his hands stopped shaking. "Danny . . ." Steve said, taking a deep breath as a grin broke out across his face. "That was exciting."

Steve smiled and shook his head, lightly smacking Steve's arm with the back of his hand. "You're an idiot. Of course, everything has to be more difficult around you, so the gate would obviously be electrified. What was I thinking that this could be a simple escape plan?"

Steve gave a chuckle and rolled over, trying to get up but ceasing as the room swam. "Woh."

"You might wanna stay down, buddy. You were just electrocuted-." He didn't finish as a man walked in. He was tall and skinny with red hair and a stubbly beard. A gun hung loosely by his side, causing Danny to stand and position himself between the newcomer and his downed partner. "We learned our lesson. The gates electrified. We won't try it again."

Before Steve could pitch in his two cents, the man raised his arm and fired off a single shot at Danny before turning and walking back out the door, not even bothering to watch what became of his shot.

Danny stumbled back with the force of the shot and slid down the wall. His hand, which had been clamped against his side, blocking any view of damage, came away, covered in blood and revealing a bullet wound in Danny's left side. Scared blue eyes looked up to meet worried green-blue ones, unspoken words passing in a matter of seconds.

Steve instantly got up, ignoring the fading dizziness and focusing on his wounded partner. "Danno, let me see."

Danny nodded, letting his head fall back against the wall. Hissing as Steve inspected the wound, he whispered, "Easy, babe. Easy. I did just get shot you know." A small smile appeared for a moment.

Steve nodded, a worried smile appearing momentarily. "Yeah. I noticed. Hold on." Reaching into his pockets, Steve pulled out a square piece of gauze and unwrapped it, lifting up the corner of Danny's shirt to gently place it on the wound, applying pressure a second later. He hated himself as Danny squirmed as gasped.

Danny gasped as he felt Steve apply pressure to the wound, desperately trying to come up with something to take his mind off the present pain. Finally, a light bulb flickered on in his head. "What kind of paranoid man carried gauze around in his pockets?"

Steve answered without taking his mind off the present task. "This one. Anyways, I have you as a partner, so I have to be prepared for your frequent booboos."

"Seriously, Steven? In the Venn diagram comparison of how often I'm injured to how often you're injured, your list is a lot longer." Danny tried not to squirm as he felt Steve's hands move to check the bleeding as he spoke, focusing on the subject and not the present predicament.

Steve knew exactly what Danny was doing, and he would talk like that, with pointless topics and debatable answers to questions, all day if it helped his brother. Being shot was no picnic and it was usually painful, but being shot in the side was a whole different animal. There were so many things that the bullet could hit and the pain was intense and never ending, unless of course you wanted to stop breathing, which wasn't an option for Danny. "A Venn Diagram? When did you make a Venn Diagram?" Steve saw that the bleeding had decreased greatly and took off his over shirt, leaving just a navy blue t-shirt on. "Danno, I need you to sit up for me, ok?"

Receiving a nod, Steve helped Danny to sit up and then took his shirt, tying it firmly around Danny's midsection and securing the bandage against the wound. Putting a hand at the base of his neck, he rubbed his thumb over the tense muscles, trying to get Danny to relax. Panicking would only serve in increasing heart rate and heart rate would cause his blood to pump faster and his wound to bleed heavier.

Going quickly to the window, he yanked off his shoe and put it on his hand, busting the grate completely free and moving the broken mesh out of the way. Going back over to his partner, he crouched down in front of him and was pleased to see that Danny was still awake and relatively responsive. "Ok, Danny, time to go."

Danny put a hand out, allowing Steve to take it and pull him slowly up, groaning in the stretch of his wound. "I couldn't agree more."

They walked to the window and Steve saw Danny look at it like it was a cliff. For the first time, he doubted his plan, the window was several feet above Danny's head and he was injured. It wasn't going to be a picnic. "Can you do this?" Steve asked, looking at Danny with concern and gauging his partner's physical capacity at the moment.

"I don't really have a choice," Danny said, taking a deep breath. "Can you help me?"

Steve smiled, squeezing Danny's arm before releasing it and going to the window. "Of course, buddy. Always." He crouched down and made a stirrup with his hands. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Danny walked forward, put one foot in Steve's hands and a hand on Steve's shoulder. "On the count of 3. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3."

Danny jumped and Steve lifted up at the same time, launching Danny up to the ledge. A cry of pain escaped him and Steve felt his gut wrench with the sound. Carefully watching and prepared just in case Danny fell, Steve watched Danny pull himself up and out the window. He waited a few moments, but there was not sound. "Danny?"

"I'm ok. Coast is clear. Come on up."

Steve smiled and jumped, efficiently pulling himself up and out the window. Danny was leaning against the side of the building, breathing deeply with a hand pressing against his side. "You ok, Danno?"

Danny nodded, but he looked pale. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Steve went to Danny's uninjured side and draped Danny's arm across his shoulder, taking most of his weight, and then pressed his hand against Danny's wound, not pressing hard enough to cause unwanted pain, but enough to be efficient. Together, they headed off into the Hawaiian forest, Steve supporting his brother and sending off a silent prayer that they would make it.

* * *

**How was it? Leave me a review and let me know! **

**Not sure when I'll get the chance to update, but it shouldn't be too long! **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO, SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. SO. SO. SORRRY! I was planning to update over the weekend but then life got crazy with musical practice and homework, which I have to be doing when I'm not at musical practice, and now I have to practice for my state competition coming up. Ugh. Life. :)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! This story is going to be very bromantic and it's beginning to get into that realm starting with this chapter. Also, I'm sorry for all of you who really like her, but I am not a big Catherine fan. She was ok as a part time character, but with this "part of the team" thing, I'm not real happy. So, in advance, sorry.  
**

**Ok. Moving on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or its characters, because, if I did, there would be some major changes.**

**Alright, guy! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kono came striding out of her office and walked towards the center console computer. Chin was there, tapping icons and searching through files. "I just got off the phone with the prisons. Here's the list of released inmates," she said, passing him the written list of names.

Chin typed them out into the search and cross checked them with cases that Danny and Steve had worked. None matched. Chin shook his head and tried to control the feelings rising in his gut. He had to be strong for Kono and Catherine. If he lost control, then there would be no one to keep them calm. Suddenly, a thought struck him, an idea that didn't usually come up when you worked for Five-O. "Kono, what if this kidnapping is completely unrelated?"

Kono looked surprised too. "Just a kidnapping because they were there?"

Chin nodded.

Kono's face fell. "It could take us forever to find . . ."

"I got something out of one of my friends still in intelligence," Catherine said, walking into the office before Kono could finish. She saw the looks on their faces and knew that there was something wrong. "What's wrong?"

Chin looked at Kono and took the initiative to lead. "We found no correlation between the lists of released inmates from the prisons and Steve and Danny's case files. We're thinking it was a kidnapping of opportunity and not actually about Danny and Steve at all."

Catherine took a deep and closed her eyes, trying desperately to not freak out. "It's ok. I got some information." Opening her eyes, she looked at her coworkers through a professional glaze. "Apparently, there's been rumors of black market organ theft. All other disappearances have been pretty clean, only a few witnesses and they didn't see much at all."

"They why come out into the open now?" Asked Kono, her confusion shared among the remaining members.

Chin's face lit up with understanding. "We've been looking at the wrong establishment. The hospitals. Find out who has access to the patient records. I have a feeling that we'll find our abductors there."

Kono nodded and ran towards her office, sliding into her chair, phone in hand. Catherine remained starring at the table where a picture of Steve and Danny was. They were smiling and Steve had an arm draped across Danny's shoulders. The thing that scared her the most was the fact that the picture was where the victim's usually was. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her morbid thoughts.

Chin squeezed her shoulder, the comforting warmth made her feel a little bit better. "They're ok. This is Steve and Danny we're talking about here. They're looking out for each other and they won't leave each other out there alone. They'll get out together, or they won't get out at all."

Catherine nodded, her eyes sad. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Chin didn't know what Catherine meant by that but he didn't have time to think about it. His team was out there and they needed to be found.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves and rectify his dismal outlook on their current situation. One hand was still clamped down tightly against Danny's wound, while the other was clutching Danny's hand. They had stayed in the same position from when they'd escaped, Danny's arm draped across his friend's shoulder and Steve's hand pressed tightly against the square of gauze on his side.

Steve was taking most of his brothers weight, but he didn't mind. Danny had somehow stayed with him through their trek and if that meant a little extra work for him, then he would take all the weight he had to. He would carry his partner out of this forest just to see him safe and sound.

"Hey, Danno?" Steve said, squeezing Danny's lax fingers and trying to get a look at his partners face. "You still with me?"

Danny nodded and managed to raise his head. Even if Steve was managing to keep some pressure on the wound, that didn't mean that the previously lost blood wasn't affecting him. "Yeah. I'm still here. How much further we gotta go?"

Steve eyes turned towards the sky and the sun that was now blazing down through the trees. They wouldn't last long like this. Shelter was a number one priority if they wanted to get out of their predicament. "Not too much further, just a little more. If I remember correctly, there should be a gas station around here."

Danny looked up at him, his face pale but his eyes burning. "You mean you know where we are?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Course I do." He tilted his head in the direction of a particularly dense cluster of trees. "That tree is very recognizable."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Animal."

Steve smiled and they kept on walking, finally bursting out into the sunlight and out of the dense overhang of trees. An old road, with concrete crumbling and some of the worst pot holes Steve had ever seen on a paved road, stretched to both sides of him and the ex-Navy SEAL felt his partner give a deep sigh. "Told ya," he said, the smile never leaving his face.

Danny smiled too. "Should've never doubted you."

"Remember that," Steve said, gently tugging Danny's arm to get a better grip on him. "Come on, buddy. This way."

They walked the road at a decline, moving down towards the city and away from their captivity. The road was so old that not many cars took it and Steve wasn't counting on anyone to drive by and see them. The heat was worse on the road, emanating from both the sun and the baking concrete beneath their feet. Dehydration was becoming a problem and they could literally see the heat waves rising off the ground. A deep rumbling up the road made Steve's adrenaline spike as he threw himself and Danny into the bushes, covering the smaller mans body with his own. He heard Danny begin to object but then quiet down when the same truck that had pushed them off the road passed by in front of them.

Steve stayed where he was until the truck passed, finally getting up and checking Danny over. He didn't like what he found.

The wound was once again leaking blood, although Danny still seemed awake and semi-alert. Guilt immediately sprang into Steve's gut when he realized that it had probably opened when he had thrown them into the bushes. "Shit, Danno. I'm sorry, buddy," he said, already peeling back Danny's sweat and blood soaked shirt to get a better look at the injury.

Danny shook his head from his seated position. He had managed to sit up, with the help of his partner, when Steve got off of him. Smiling, he grabbed Steve's arm and didn't let go, his eyes brightening when he saw Steve smile back at him. "Don't worry about it, babe. If you hadn't done that, they'd have us both, and where would that get us? Dead probably."

Steve finished checking Danny's wound and smiled as he finished his pep talk. "You know, I've seen Navy SEALS handle paper cuts worse than you handle bullet wounds."

"What can I say? Jersey breeds tough people," he said, putting his hand up and allowing Steve to grab it and gently pull him to his feet, carefully looping the same arm around his neck and securing his other hand once more around his back and to his side.

The transition was done in such perfect synchronization that it could've been a dance. But it was easy for them to move around each other now. It had been 4 years since they first met, and they had been with each other almost every single day, except for those select days when someone got kidnapped or someone else went on vacation. It was the simple act of feeling the others presence, and even now, when they're trapped in the jungle and facing the possibility of death, they would rather be with each other because . . . well, because . . .

Steve didn't know how his mind had wandered and the answer to that statement was so painfully clear to him as he adjusted his partner into the most comfortable position possible. Danny was his brother. Not in blood, but he was just as close to him as his own blood sister.

He smiled to himself as he took a step, moving Danny along with him. They moved at a much more cautious pace, keeping alert for the sounds of the truck. Walking beside the edge of the road, they both picked up the pace when they saw what looked like heaven on Earth. A building at the side of the road, the gas station that Steve had been talking about. "Danny, look!"

"I know, buddy, I see," Danny said, a little too out of breath for Steve's liking.

They quickly walked the last few hundred feet and stopped. The gas station was empty, abandoned for what looked like a few months at least. They both took a deep breath and Steve gripped the hand in his tighter than before.

The sound of a rumbling engine brought them out of their trance and they ran, quickly diving inside the door and to the side, both gasping air from their quick jog. They'd made it to the gas station, but they'd have to rethink the getting help part, and, even though they'd evaded them thus far, the kidnappers were closing in. Worst of all, in Steve's mind, Danny was growing weaker, and he wasn't sure how they were going to get out. Night was closing in.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me! I've been working on my writing style lately and I would really love to hear what you guys have to say! **

**Bye! **

**P.S. WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT EPISODE 4X19?! I AM! GUARANTEED DANNY AND STEVE WHUMP AND BROMANCE! CAN'T WAIT! **

**P.S.S. If this is the first time you've heard about ep. 4x19, go into google and search it. There's no preview yet, but the promo pics are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So happy! Today is the last day of my musical, so life will return to normal. It's been fun, but I'm glad it's over. **

**The latest episode was good. I really liked the return to their normal thing and the fact that Danny went to Cambodia with Steve just warmed my heart. I wish there was a little more whump, with the shovel, or at least a mention of it, but I'm trying to convince myself that they didn't because there's going to be a lot in the next episode! CAN'T WAIT TILL FRIDAY! **

**Ok, sorry. Had to get that out of my system. :) Here is the latest chapter. I'd like to apologize in advance. I'm not a doctor or an electrician. The most I know about either of those subjects I that I wired a robot for my high school robotics team and I am in anatomy. Other that that, not much. So, thank you Anatomy teacher, who used to be a fire chief (that helps), and Google!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve glanced out the window from his spot on the floor and took a deep breath, seeing the lights of the truck fade in the distance. It was heading back the way that they had come, meaning that the two kidnappers were probably done looking for them for the night. He took a deep breath and lifted Danny up from his spot on the floor and settled him against the wall, giving his arm a squeeze before walking around the gas station. There were still some items scattered around the floor; drinks, chips, and other gas station items. It was a mess.

Looking through the many items, he found some bottles of water and Gatorade and went back to Danny with his treasures. Sinking to the ground next to him, Steve cracked the seal on the bottle of Gatorade and passed it to Danny, opening his own and taking a drink.

"Thanks, babe," Danny said, taking small sips. The liquid, if ghastly in flavor and temperature, was heavenly to his parched throat. He looked at the liquid, with now only about 75% left and shuddered.

Steve looked at him, concerned. "What? Are you ok?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm good, it's just . . . Did it have to be purple?"

Steve smiled too and laughed, causing them to both break up. Danny clutched his side, but the smile never left his face. "Of course," Steve said, shaking his head and smiling. "You get shot and what you complain about is the flavor of the Gatorade."

Danny shrugged. "It's my coping mechanism." The laughter slowly died off with the occasional few snorts. Danny looked at his partner who was watching him intensely, gauging just how Jersey native was doing.

Steve smile dropped and he looked at his pained partner. "Seriously, though, Danny. How are you doing?"

Danny took a deep breath and looked at the floor in front of him. "I'm tired, Steve. I'm really tired, and that scares me."

Steve nodded and put his hand on his the back of Danny's neck, giving a reassuring squeeze as he spoke. "I'm going to get you out of here, Danno. And that has Steve's 100% guarantee."

Looking up at his partner, Danny recalled that day. The day that he had thought that he was going to die and Steve had stood by him the entire time. Even when he thought that everything was over and he was going to die, he'd told Steve to leave and take care of Grace in case anything happened to him and Steve refused, opting to stay next to him until the very end. _That's your job, pal. You're her father. _Smiling, Danny said, "That sounds serious."

Steve smiled and took his hand off of Danny's neck, giving his leg a pat instead as he stood and began to search around the gas station. "There's gotta be something here that I can use to help that wound. Aha!" He pulled a single remaining box of gauze off the self and tucked it into one of his cargo pants pockets. "I'll be right back," he said, heading into the back offices. There wasn't much left. After searching through every single desk drawer in the place, he found an old first aid kit. It was better than nothing, but the look of its age didn't help. Clutching it in his hands like gold, he searched around and his eyes fell upon something that he thanked God for. A beat up, old pay phone sat in the corner. It looked like it hadn't been used in some time but if he got lucky and could get a connection out to Chin, Kono, or Catherine, and then he could save Danny the trip down to the city. Not wanting to leave Danny in the front and deciding against getting him patched up and then moving him, he deposited his stuff on the ground, a box of gauze, a first aid kit, and a few bottles of water, and went back out to the front. The sight he saw nearly stopped his heart.

Danny's chin was against his chest, the Gatorade bottle nearly empty in his hands and he breathed slowly. Going over and crouching in front of his brother, Steve took the bottle, capped it, and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, gently rousing him. "Hey, Danno. I found some stuff that's gonna help that wound and a payphone that could possibly get us out of here."

Danny nodded, blinking his eyes to get rid of the last of the drowsiness. "That's good." He began to get up and cried out, clutching his side as Steve held him down.

Steve eyebrow went up in a mocking gesture even though his eyes were worried and scared. "That was a stupid idea." Seeing no other option, he went to Danny's side and put his arms under his knees and behind his back, gently lifting him into the air and walking as smoothly as possible to the back room.

Danny was still fighting the attack of pain from trying to get up and so didn't struggle, but he did realize the change. Head resting against Steve's chest with his eyes scrunched up, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"This is faster and hopefully will save you some pain. Am I wrong?" Steve said, making it to the back room and heading towards the wall that his items were next to.

Danny sighed as the pain slowly subsided and Steve put him down. Shaking his head, he watched Steve sit down next to him pulling his first aid kit and box of gauze closer. "No. For once, you're right. Thanks."

Steve smiled, pausing in his shuffling as he looked through the kit, and looked up at Danny. "Anytime, buddy." Looking back down, he searched for a few more seconds before running a hand through his hair. "All I can really use in here is the gauze. All the medicine is old to the point where I don't want to risk it. Let me see." He lifted the edge of Danny's shirt and gently peeled off the blood soaked bandage. Putting it to the side, he winced as it revealed the slightly inflamed bullet wound. Steve's hopes feel as he realized that infection had already set in. If there was any chance of Danny surviving, he needed to get him out of there as soon as possible. He ripped open a new gauze and placed it on the wound, pleased when the wound stopped seeping blood, allowing him to take a fresh bandage and place that replace it again, securing the clean one with some tape. Putting Danny's shirt back down, he allowed Danny to relax against the wall. "That's all I can do for now. How do you feel?"

Danny looked at him, his eyebrow quirked. "How many times in ten minutes are you going to ask me that question?"

Steve didn't even flinch, meeting his partners gaze. "I'll stop asking when we're safe in a hospital and you don't have bullet lodged in your flesh."

Danny winced and let his head fall back against the wall. "Thanks for that reminder." Looking out of the corner of his eye, he felt immediate guilt about being mean to the man that was trying to save him. "I'm sorry. I don't feel too good at the moment."

Steve placed the back of his hand up against Danny's forehead and noted the elevated temperature. "You're running a fever. I think the wound's infected." He didn't try to hide it because Danny already knew. He wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't positive.

Danny nodded, glad that his partner was telling him the truth. "Great."

Steve gave a sad smile and stood, going to the payphone. He realized then his problem. The wire was ripped. He'd have to reconnect each wire in order for it to work. Knowing that he had no time to waste, he sat down next to Danny with the two ends and got to work, analyzing it carefully before connecting a wire to its mate. He worked in silence for awhile until he noticed a change in Danny's breathing. It had gone from normal and even to shallow and erratic, meaning something was wrong. Looking up, he saw Danny's fisted hand shaking. The fist meant that Danny was trying his hardest to control it, but the shaking meant much worse. Shock.

Springing into action, he placed the phone on the ground and jumped in front of Danny. The smaller mans eyes were half-lidded and slow to respond, a glaze of confusion across them. "Danno? Danno, can you hear me?"

Danny took a deep breath and said, "St-Steve."

Steve nodded, his hands on Danny's arms. "Yeah, Danny, that's me."

"St-eve. It's cold." Danny said, pulling his arms closer to him.

Steve looked around the office and saw a blanket in the corner, standing quickly, he ran over and grabbed it before running back. "Lay down, Danny," He said, gently pushing Danny to the floor, his hand beneath Danny's head to keep him for hitting it. He draped the blanket over his partner and then went to the wall where he saw a stack of old magazines. Picking them up, he carried them over and place them under Danny's feet, elevating them slightly. He went to Danny's side and leaned over him, grabbing his partners face in his hands, calming his nerves as he felt the clammy skin.

"Danny? Danny, can you hear me?" Steve asked, coaxing his brother to look up at him. He watched as Danny's eyes slowly focused on him and said, "Danny, I need you to calm down, ok? Find something to think about that will calm you down."

Danny's eyes drifted closed, leaving Steve to wait in that position for several minutes, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Finally, Danny's breathing slowly evened out and his pulse began to beat steadier and stronger beneath SEAL's fingers. His skin lost its clamminess, leaving only that heat from a slight infection that Steve knew he could do very little for. Taking a deep breath, he focused on making his partner comfortable. Sitting back down by Danny, he gently lifted his partner's head up off of the hard floor and laid it gently on his leg. Ripping a strip of his sleeve off, he poured some water from the bottle onto it and laid it across Danny's forehead, hoping to ease the rising fever.

Steve knew that Danny was asleep now and, while that wasn't the best thing for him at the moment, it was better than Danny going into shock or him having to suffer all night. Picking up the phone, he paused and looked around, realizing that the room was dark. The sun had gone down and it was truly night now. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his sleeping brother and gently rubbed his arm as he saw him twitching due to some unseen force, be it a dream or simple pain. "We're going to be ok, Danno. 100% guaranteed," he said, sending up a silent prayer that he wasn't lying to his brother.

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me! I love getting reviews and I have been trying to get better at replying to them. If I haven't replied to yours, I'm sorry. THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I hope everyone has a fantastic week and, if I don't see you before Friday, ENJOY THE WHUMPAGE AND BROMANCE OF 4X19!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I kept on getting ideas about one-shots and I really wanted to write those, and schools been crazy, and then PROM! I at first wasn't going to go, but then a guy asked me! ;)**

**Anyways, I've been very pleased about the more recent episodes. Ever since 4.19, they seem to be getting back to the bromance which is a great relief. **

**Ok! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or its characters. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Steve stretched his eyelids and looked at his work. The wires were connected, as best as could be expected, and the phone looked almost normal. It was just whether it would work now. He reached up and put the phone on the jack above him, looking down at his partner who was sleeping on his lap.

Danny was unconscious and incredibly pale, his breathing shallow and a little labored, but Steve would take all of those over dead.

Gently grabbing Danny's arm, he rubbed it, feeling the slight fever beneath his fingers. His temperature had started rising a few hours earlier, leaving Steve to worry about infection. He'd managed to check Danny's wound without jostling the sleeping Jersey native too much. It was red and inflamed, looking painful. While he was working, he would prefer Danny to be sleeping rather than suffering. But now, it was time for Danny to wake up.

"Danny?" Steve said, placing his hand on the side of Danny's head and carefully turning his head so Steve could see his face. Patting his cheeks, he didn't like the sickly warmth that radiated from his partner. "Come on, buddy. Time to wake up. You had a nice nap, now it's time to work."

Danny grumbled, his head moving on Steve's lap until the ex-SEAL secured it between his two hands. "Nyah . . . Steve? . . . That you?"

Steve nodded, even though Danny's eyes were still closed and he couldn't see him. "Yeah, buddy. I'm right here. You gotta wake up for me, ok? Come on, look at me, Danno."

Danny slowly peeled his eyes open, eventually focusing on his worried partner. "You ok, babe?"

Steve smiled. He's the one that's hurt and yet he asking me if I'm ok. Typical Danny. "Yeah, I'm fine. How do you feel?"

Danny winced, his hand clamping back down onto his side as the pain returned with each breath. "I've been better," he said, his eyes focusing on something beyond Steve's head. The phone and wire were both intact. "You fixed the phone?"

"I did," Steve said with a proud smile. He noticed the confused look on Danny's face and gave a small chuckle. "Don't look so surprised. I can occasionally fix things. I fixed my dads car!"

Danny rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, evidence by how I had to push it back to your house."

"Danny," Steve said, relishing in the banter as he gripped his brother tighter, like the sheer steadiness of his grip would magically heal him. "I've told you a hundred times. The car had been sitting for years. How was I supposed to know that it needed gas?"

"Hmm . . ." Danny said, faking deep thought. "You, uh, I don't know, CHECK THE FUEL GAUGE." He had gotten very passionate in his last sentence and pain lit up his features, causing him to gasp and curl into himself.

"Danny!" Steve said, wrapping his arms around Danny's torso, to keep him from falling off of his lap, and held onto him as he shook, pain overwhelming his mind. "Easy, buddy, easy. Just breath, ok? Come on, buddy, you're ok." He picked up the bottle of water next to him and uncapped it, waiting a few moments until slowly raising it to Danny's lips. "Here, buddy. Take a few sips of that."

Danny did, but the pain was still evident. Steve kept speaking until Danny eventually settled and fell back against him, completely drained. "Have you tried . . . Your franken-phone?" Danny asked between gasps.

"I was going to before you went on a tirade about my car," the ex-SEAL replied, smiling.

Danny rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Steve took that as a hint to get his ass off the ground and do something, so he gently laid Danny back onto the floor, his over-shirt beneath his partners head, and got up, standing in front of the phone as a terrible thought struck him in the gut. "Dammit!" He said, nearly punching the wall next to him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Danny asked from the floor, his voice muffled because of the way he had his face tucked into Steve's shirt.

"I just realized something." There was a pause before Steve continued. "PAY-phone . . ."

Another pause followed before he heard a quiet "dammit" from Danny. He searched around his feet and began walking around the room, paying close attention to the floor. There's got to be a spare piece of change left behind. There's got to be . . .

Danny tried to help. He slowly lifted up his head, seeing as that's all the strength he had, and looked around, something shiny in the far corner catching his eye. "Hey, Steve. Over there."

Steve turned around and looked where Danny was, seeing the glint as well. Running over, he picked up the shiny quarter, a smile splitting his face. "Good job, Danno. Now let's just hope this works."

Going back over to the pay-phone, he looked at Danny, who nodded, and inserted the coin, picking up the phone and listening, a few nerve wracking seconds passed and Steve swore that he would carry Danny down the mountain before leaving him if the phone didn't work. Thankfully, it didn't come to that as a dial tone cut the silence. "Yes!" Steve said, quickly punching in the number. The phone rung and he prayed to God that Chin would pick up.

"Kelly."

"Chin! Thank God. I didn't think this would work." Steve said, running a hand through his hair.

"Steve?! What? . . . How? . . . Where are you?"

"The old abandoned gas station on Kamahi. We need you guys to come get us, but don't bring any squad cars and don't use your sirens. There are some guys that are looking for us and the sirens will simply draw attention."

"Ok. We're heading out right now. Are you guys ok?"

Steve paused and looked down at Danny, who was lying down at his feet. He looked to be asleep again, but his skin had gotten paler in the short time that had gone by. He's going down quick. "I'm fine, but Danny's in a bad way. He's hurt. Really bad. You need to get here quick."

"Ok, Steve. We're on our way. Just stay hidden."

"Thanks, Chin."

The phone went dead in Steve's hand and he knew that his 3 minutes were up. That, or the cord had disconnected again.

Placing the phone back on its hook, Steve stood up against the wall and slowly slid down, sitting next to Danny's head. He touched his partners forehead, checking to see if his fever had gone up.

It had.

Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms once more around his brother and pulled him back up into his lap, feeling the shivering taper off.

Steve let his head fall back agains the wall and tried to focus on convincing himself that everything was going to be fine. Chin and Kono are coming, Danny's still alive, and the kidnappers don't know where we are. Only problem was that all the little voices of doubt had chosen now to make themselves present. It had been easier when Steve had something to focus on. Now all he could do was sit there as Danny slowly fell victim to infection, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, so so? I hope it was more to the good side. :) **

**Have a great rest of the week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I had prom last week and then a State Music Festival and it was crazy. Now I have exams, but I wanted to crank this out for everyone! Thank you for being so patient. **

**The finale . . . It was ok. I liked the beginning with the "clown car" and our boys. That was cute. But Grover joining the team? Seriously? I wasn't happy. Hopefully he won't stay for long. **

**Anyways, enough of my whining. :) Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or it's characters. Damn. Maybe some day. **

**Also, I am not, and never shall be, a medical doctor. Everything I know about gun shot wounds has come from other cops shows, google, or tumblr. So, I apologize for the medical mistakes. :)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Steve's head popped up from where it had been on his chest, his heartbeat quickening and his senses heightening to their normal level as a sound announced the presence of someone in the front. He adjusted himself, freezing when he realized that Danny was now stirring because of the action.

Danny opened his eyes, his vision blurry and dim, slowly looking around as it focused. "St-." He didn't have a chance to finish as a hand was firmly clamped down over his mouth. He panicked for a moment, grabbing the wrist of the hand, but he relaxed as soon as Steve's face came into view.

"Don't speak, ok, Danny? There's someone here." Steve slowly raised his hand and helped Danny to sit up, his mind split between the problems of who was outside and Danny's fever.

Leaning against his partner, Danny tried to focus on the noises outside, continually blinking his eyes to keep himself from drifting.

"You think they're in there?" A deep male voice asked.

Adrenaline shot through Danny and Steve, providing Danny with momentary energy and clarity. "That's definitely not Kono," Danny whispered, looking at Steve.

"I think it's worth checking," another voice answered.

"And that's definitely not Chin," Steve whispered back, wrapping an arm around Danny's back and under his arm, gently lifting him up and pulling his towards the corner next to the door.

However, no matter the care that Steve took, pain still lit up Danny's features as he wrapped an arm around his waist, gritting his teeth to avoid making any noise, but their shuffling was enough. They'd just made it to the corner when the first voice spoke up again. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There is definitely someone back there."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Danny looked at Steve, fear evident in his eyes. "Ok, Steve," Danny whispered, his face pale, but voice firm. "I saw a window in the room across the hall. Go for it. I'll divert their attention. Then you just gotta bring back help and find me, ok? I'm no threat, they probably won't kill me."

Steve shook his head adamantly, his eyes betraying just what he thought of that plan. "No way, Danno. There is no way that I am leaving you here. You'd be dead by the time I get back."

"But at least you wouldn't be," Danny said, speaking in an angry, grating whisper.

"Sorry, buddy. No can do. We go out together." In Steve's opinion, this discussion was over. There was no way that he was going to leave Danny alone. He was slightly amazed that Danny thought he would even consider it.

The voices spoke up from the front again, finishing Danny and Steve's conversation for good. "Let's go check it out."

Steve prepared himself, standing right beside the door, getting ready to attack. A gun appeared in the door way, and then a hand, an arm, and, finally, the man. Steve leapt into action, relieving the man of his gun and tackling him to the ground, a mad fight resuming.

The second man came through the door and leveled his gun at Steve, forcing Danny to leap into action and jump onto the man's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The brute instinctively dropped his gun and grabbed Danny, losing quickly as Danny cut off his air supply. Flailing wildly, he rammed his elbow into Danny's side. Any other day, and Danny would've shook it off, but it was his wounded side.

Danny's world went white and he cried out, dropping off the man's back and falling to the ground, pain once again ripping through him. He fought for breath and consciousness, wrapping his arms around himself and curling into his wound. He clenched his teeth as a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. However, he was quickly losing his battle against the pain.

Steve heard the cry, but was occupied until a voice called out. "Stop! Unless you want your partner to have one more bullet hole."

Freezing, he looked up and saw Danny curled into himself, blood seeping into the floor as a man held a gun to him above. Danny's eyes locked with his, causing his heart to break when he saw the agony that resided there. It ripped his soul apart and his inability to do anything only made it worse.

Moving away from the man he had been fighting with, he watched him out of the corner of his eye as the man picked up his gun. "Stupid pig," he said, bringing the butt of his gun down on Steve's neck, not hard enough to make him lose consciousness, but enough for his vision to blur for a moment as he fell to his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear the spots. "Grab your partner. Let's go. MOVE!"

Steve felt himself shoved to his feet and he staggered the few steps to Danny, painfully aware of the men. "Come on, buddy. Let's go," He said, wrapping his arms around Danny and slowly pulling him up, noticing the fresh blood seeping through his shirt. _Dammit! Where are Kono and Chin?!_

Danny cried out in pain and Steve hated himself for causing his brother more pain. All color had drained from Danny's face as his head lolled; eventually falling against Steve's shoulder as his partner pretty much dragged him from their hiding space.

The men motioned Steve to move ahead of them and he went out into the hallway, features steely but heart soaring when he saw Chin, Kono, and Catherine out in the front with guns, hidden behind shelves. Chin nodded to Steve and Steve gave a slight nod back. As soon as both men had moved into the hallway behind him, Steve dropped to the ground, throwing Danny underneath him and shielding him with his own body. Another cry of pain sounded as gunfire erupted, but soon it was over. The two men were down and the rest of Five-O ran towards their fallen team mates.

"Steve!" Catherine called, her heart falling when she saw all the blood covering his shirt. "Oh my God . . ."

Steve pushed himself off of Danny, looking down at his injured partner, his eyes wide with panic. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? Come on, buddy."

Danny's eyes were open but unseeing, too clouded with agony to notice his surroundings, blood continuing to seep out of his newly opened wound. He could barely breath as white hot pain shot through his nervous system, paralyzing him as he tried desperately to curl into a ball. He wanted so badly to just lose consciousness but something nagging him in the back of his mind kept him from the blessed darkness. Suddenly, a voice permeated the white, calling his name with a desperation that Danny recognized. Any other voice, and Danny would've probably simply ignored it, but this was someone else, someone Danny associated with warmth and safety. _Steve. _"St've . . ." he said, a hand groping the air above him for something . . . anything. Another hand clamped down on his, providing some sort of anchor.

Steve was so relieved when Danny said his name, even more so when he saw the hand come up. He grabbed onto it, squeezing tightly. "Yeah, buddy. It's me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"St've . . . it hurts," Danny said, curling into himself as he gasped.

"I know, buddy." He looked at Danny's reopened wound and knew that there was nothing he could do for it except keep pressure, and he knew that Danny didn't have much time, at least not enough to wait for an ambulance. "Kono, you drive. Chin, handle the scene here and call back up. We're going to the hospital."

Steve bent over and scooped the shaking Danny into his arms, trying, and failing, to ignore the pleas of 'stop' and the cries of pain. "I'm so sorry, Danno. I'm so so sorry."

He carried him to Kono's car and climbed into the back, situating him across his lap and reapplying pressure as Kono climbed into the driver's seat and Catherine into the passengers. Kono took off in a spray of gravel, driving with sirens blaring down the mountain and towards civilization. Catherine watched from her position in the passenger seat as Steve covered the blood soaked bandage with his hand, cradling Danny's head in his left arm. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? It's Steve. Come on, buddy."

Danny slowly opened his eyes, drowsiness filling his system. The pain had thankfully stopped, replaced with a chill that seemed to permeate his bones. He felt indescribably tired, and it was a chore to simply open his eyes. "Steve," he said in a breath, the word quiet and slurred.

"Yeah. There we go. That's my boy. Just hang on, OK? We're finally on our way to the hospital and they're going to get you patched up and then you're going to see Grace. Right, Danno? That sound fun."

"Yeah," Danny said, a weak smile appearing on his face. "It does. But Steve . . . I . . . I don't know if I can . . . I'm so tired . . ." Danny looked confused for a second, staring at something on the ceiling. "Steve?"

Steve clutched Danny tighter, increasing the pressure. "Yeah, buddy? Come on, Danny. Stay with me."

"Take care of Grace for me . . ." Danny's eyes slowly closed and his head lolled onto Steve's chest.

Steve's breath caught and his heart jumped up into his throat as Danny stopped breathing and died in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie. I couldn't help myself. *evil cackle***

**Spoilers: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! DON'T WORRY!**

**OK! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts! **

**Have a great rest of the week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I had a party Friday night so I was pretty useless on Saturday and then today I had the final band concert of my school year, which was mega hard. All the seniors are leaving and one of my best friends since middle school is leaving too. Being the nerd that he is, he looked down at me at the end of the last song, tears in his eyes, and said, "I don't wanna go," just like David Tennant did in ****_Doctor Who_****. I started crying so hard right there on stage.**

**But never mind that. You're here to read! **

**I'm sorry if Catherine seems out of character. I really don't like her in this season, because of the whole joining Five-O and then getting Steve abducted, tortured, and then calling Danny instead of going after him. Although, that was perfect for furthering the bromance. But I digress. I really don't like her, so she's kind of the bad guy in this. Again, if you do like her, I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of its characters. (Dang).**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Steve's mind flew into a panic as he looked at Danny. "Danno!" His voice cracked as he yelled the word and Kono's next sentence was the only thing that had brought him out of his thoughts.

"Steve, we're here!"

Steve looked up and saw the hospital. Apparently, what had seemed like seconds to Steve, had actually been minutes in real life.

He didn't even wait for Kono to go in a get a stretcher and staff, simply getting out of the car, gently pulling Danny behind him and running into the hospital. It frightened him the way that Danny just hung limply in his arms, head lolling against Steve's chest as his arm hung down. His partner was a complete dead weight in his arms, but he didn't even notice. "Help," he yelled, bursting through the doors. "Help, please, somebody!"

A stretcher accompanied by some nurses and a doctor appeared. A flurry of words flew over Steve's head. "No breath sounds," "No heart beat," "Get him into the OR, STAT!"

Steve tried to follow, even though he knew that he wouldn't be allowed behind the doors, but he couldn't stop himself from following his partner.

A tall nurse barred his path. "Sir, please, if you could take a seat."

Tears threatened to spill down Steve's cheeks. "No, please, you don't understand. That's my partner. Please you have to let me through."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but . . ."

"Let me through!" Steve yelled, getting ready to take action, but stopping as someone called his name.

"STEVE!"

He froze and looked around, finally spotting the small, brunette nurse making her ways towards him. He immediately recognized her from their previous encounters in the hospital. "Jessi."

Nurse Savin quickly made it to his position and looked at her fellow nurse. "I'll take it from here, Lizzie." Turning to Steve, she looked him up and down, her eyes getting wider as she noticed all the blood. "What's wrong, Steve? What happened?"

Steve looked at her as a tear escaped his eye and collapsed into the chair behind him, putting his head in his hands. "It's Danny, Jessi . . . He's hurt again."

Jessi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her own fear introducing itself. She had taken care of Danny after he and Steve got trapped in the collapsed parking garage and had grown quiet attached to the two. Pushing down her feelings, she looked at the distraught SEAL and crouched down in front of him. "Oh Steve-".

"He stopped breathing . . . He died . . . in my arms . . . Jessi, I can't do this without him . . . I can't . . ." Steve said, his back shaking with suppressed sobs.

Jessi pulled Steve's hands away from his face, clutching them tightly. "Steve, listen to me. Danny is in good hands, ok? The fact that there is no news is good news, ok? Now, I'm going to go get you some clothes and then you're going to go clean yourself up. While you're doing that, I'm going to go see if I can get any information on Danny. Got it?"

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I'll be right back." Jessi gave his hands one last squeeze and then walked away, looking back once more before quickening her pace.

Steve looked up as Catherine, who had been standing by Kono in the corner, sat down next to him. "What happened out there, Steve?"

Steve took a deep breath. "They took us from Danny's car and we woke up in a room. I tried to open a window, but it was electrified. A man came and . . . shot . . . Danny . . . We managed to escape out the window and we made it to the gas station. I patched him up best I could there, but the found us shortly after I made the call to Chin. Danny told me to run, I refused, got in a fight, Danny went down, then you guys were there." He purposefully tried to finish up the ending quickly. He didn't want to remember the look of agony on Danny's face, even though it was permanently etched into his retina. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw it and he knew that it would haunt him in his dreams.

"Steve? Why didn't you?" Catherine asked.

"Do what?" Steve looked up from the floor. There was something terribly wrong with her question and Steve was confused as to what she was even referring.

Catherine took a deep breath. "The tactically correct move would've been to make sure that Danny was secure and head down that mountain. By staying you endangered yourself, him, and the information on those two men."

Steve couldn't believe that he was actually hearing this. Was Catherine really saying that he should've left Danny up on that mountain? "Catherine . . . I wasn't just going to leave him? He could've died if I left."

"And you almost died because you stayed!" Catherine looked away, slightly shocked at her outburst.

That's when it clicked for Steve. "Is that what this is all about? You wanted me to leave Danny to ensure my own safety?"

"Do you know what you dying would do to me? I woul be a wreck!" Catherine stood up, looking down at Steve.

Steve stood up to his impressive 6'2" height and looked down at her. "Do you know what it would do to me if Danny died and I knew that there was something I could've done to stop it?! It would tear. Me. Apart."

Catherine nodded, her eyes cold and hard. "And that's the problem. I can never compete."

Steve took a step back, speaking with his hands in a way that Danny would've been proud of. "What are you talking about?!"

"I can never compete with Danny, and I'm tired of trying," she said, walking around Steve and out the door.

Steve didn't even turn around to watch her go, simply sinking back down into the chair as the hoplessness of the entire day fell down around him. He had a feeling that he had just lost his girlfriend and he was still so, so afraid that he was going to lose his brother too.

Putting his head back into his hands, he felt Kono come and sit next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders as they waited for Jessi to return and for news of Danny to arrive.

* * *

**Ok. How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. Please tell me with a review!**

**Also, I've had several people tell me that they want Nurse Jessi to be paired with someone, but I'm not real sure. If a majority of people want that, I'll do it. However, it would not inhibit the bromance in any way, in fact, it would probably just be my way of furthering the bromance. So if you could please tell me if you want that in a review or private message, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks a million!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So schools been getting really calm and almost all of my classes are now just the equivalent of study halls, so I decided that I would go ahead and update early. I wrote this in numerous classes and couldn't decide where I wanted to end it, so it's kind of long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of it's characters. **

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Steve had been staring at the wall for . . . Well, he didn't really know. Kono had been sitting next to him, occasionally trying to talk to him, but he couldn't respond. He was lost in his own thoughts, most of them dominated by the events that had transpired and gotten them into the situation that they were currently in: Danny in the hospital and Steve sitting in a hard plastic chair, covered in his partners blood as he awaited the outcome of whether he survived.

A voice finally broke him out of his reverie, announcing the presence of another person. "Steve? Steve, can you hear me? Come on, Super SEAL. You gotta come back, for Danny."

Steve came back at the sound of Danny's name, looking up and seeing the smiling face of Jessi. "Jessi? Is Danny out of surgery yet?"

Her smile slowly turned to a frown and her eyes grew heavy. "No. He's still in surgery. There's no news as of yet. I brought you a change of clothes." She held out a small stack of clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of scrub pants, allowing him to take them.

He stood and took them, clearing his throat and pulling himself together. "Thanks, Jessi." He turned and began to walk towards the bathroom, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Uh uh. Faculty showers are this way."

Steve didn't pull out of her grasp, allowing her to pull him towards the showers. Truthfully, a shower sounded wonderful right now, but he couldn't. He had to be there for Danny. "I don't have time for a shower. I have to be here for Danny."

Jessi let go and turned to face him, looking at him, fighting the part of her that wanted to be blatantly honest and the part that didn't want to kick the sad seal. Eventually, she decided on both. "Steve, Danny's not going to be out of surgery for at least another hour, and, if the rumors are true, you'll be out of the shower in two minutes. So please, just . . ." She didn't finish her sentence, simply looking down as his shirt and hands, looking at the blood that stained them.

Steve nodded, and gestured for her to lead the way. "Ok."

She led him to the faculty showers, and left, standing out in the hallway and waiting. She knew that she wouldn't be waiting for long.

Steve stood, looking at the rows of showers and chose the one closest. Undressing quickly, he stepped in and started the water. The hot water felt amazing on his sore muscles, soothing the aches and pains for the day. Blood mixed with water and drained down the drain. After thoroughly rinsing himself, he toweled dry and pulled on the clothes. They fit loosely, but Steve was so covered in bruises that he was glad they didn't fit tightly. Looking at his blood stained t-shirt and cargo pants, he decided to throw them away. He'd find a replacement and they were ruined. Also, he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened, the look on Danny's face as he fell backwards, sliding down the wall, a bloody trail on the wall-

Steve rushed from his position staring at the mirror into one of the bathroom stalls, promptly throwing up everything that was in his stomach. Leaving the stall, he went back to the sink and leaned against it, splashing some cold water on his face and rinsing his mouth out. Once he was finished, he made sure to compose himself before he walked out.

Jessi was standing beside the door and she smiled up at him as he came out. Her instincts immediately kicked in as she studied his face. "You ok, Steve?" She knew that he wouldn't answer truthfully, but she could gauge just how much was wrong based on how he answered.

Steve looked down at her, his hands shoved down into the pockets of the scrubs to try and help conceal the shaking. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back to Danny."

Jessi smiled a sad smile as she followed him. "No you're not."

Steve turned around to face the young woman, not expecting that response. He'd never gotten it before. "Excuse me?"

"You said that you're fine," Jessi said, cocking her hip and crossing her arms as the SEAL faced her, "and I'm here to tell you that you're not fine."

Steve was about to snap something back at her, but she grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand out of his pocket, revealing the tremors. A deep shame filled his gut and he looked at the floor, feeling inadequate. Danny had been shot, beaten and almost bled to death and had managed to stay strong. Steve had only been knocked over the head, and he was falling apart.

Jessi saw his reaction and hated herself. _Stupid SEAL. He really doesn't understand shock, does he?_ Bending over, her hand still clasped around his wrist, Jessi fought to look up into his eyes. "Steve . . . It's ok. You may not have been injured as badly as Danny, but you just carried him through the Hawaiian forest and watched him go through a terrible ordeal. You're in shock, ok?"

Steve slowly looked up at her, his eyes read and filled with unshed tears. It was highly unprofessional and later on, Jessi would regret it, but he needed it. Stepping forward, she wrapped him in a hug, her head only come up to under his chin. She waited for a moment, wondering if he would return it, but his answer came. Arms wrapped around her back as he seemed to sink down, his head on her shoulder. He shook with silent sobs and Jessi felt tears come to her eyes. But she couldn't cry. She had to stay strong.

They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart. Steve cleared his throat and smiled a shy smile. "I . . . um . . . I-"

Jessi returned the smile and held up a hand. "You're welcome. Now let's go check on your partner."

Steve nodded adamantly and allowed her to lead him back to the waiting room. Kono and Chin were there, sipping cups of coffee. Jessi recognized his need to speak to them privately and hurried off with a plan to find out if there was any news on Danny.

The SEAL watched her go before walking over to his team. "Hey, guys."

Chin nodded, looking his boss up and down. "Well, you look better. How do you feel?"

Steve nodded. "Better. I was introduced to this thing called a shower." Looking around, he noticed the lack of Catherine and remembered the fight. He would have to apologize later.

Kono noticed the wandering gaze and shook her head. She'd overheard the fight and was a little surprised at what Catherine had said. Being as close to Steve as she was, she should've known that Steve would never leave his brother alone. "Catherine texted me and told me that she was at work."

Steve nodded and sat down, hiding the fact that he didn't know if he could stand any longer without out falling.

Chin and Kono looked at each other, aware of the fact that Steve was trying to hide and followed his lead, sitting on either side of him. They waited like that for about 15 minutes when Jessi returned, accompanied by a man in a pair of surgical scrubs.

Steve jumped out of his seat, and met the doctor not 20 feet away from the door. The doctor smiled and put his hand out, glancing at Jessi before returning his attention to Steve. "From what Nurse Savin has told me, I can only assume that your are Detective Williams medical contact, Steve McGarrett?"

Steve nodded and shook the doctor's hand, returning his hand back to his pocket after he released it. "I am. How is Danny?"

The surgeons smile faltered and he looked at Jessi. Steve's stomach leapt up into his throat as he held his breath. He could already tell that the news wasn't going to be real good.

"Detective Williams suffered a bullet wound to the abdomen. If he had gotten medical attention immediately, he would be in considerably better shape. Unfortunately, from what I've been told, this was not an option. Your quick thinking and treatment saved him, but still," Steve understood that the doctor was trying to make him feel better, but it really wasn't working."

The doctor cleared his throat as he began again. ". . . He lost a considerable amount of blood and an infection set in. We managed to get the bullet out and repair the damage along with cleaning the wound out thoroughly. But, he is running an extremely high temperature and we don't have enough blood here to fully resupply him. That's what I'm primarily here to talk to you about. In his file, it says that you share a blood type with your partner."

Steve nodded, too stunned by the news he was taking in to speak.

"Would you be willing to give some blood for your partner?"

Steve found his voice immediately. "Of course! Do you need a kidney too, because you can have that too if you need it."

The doctor gave a nervous laugh, not quite sure if Steve was joking or being serious.

Steve was dead serious.

Jessi saw the awkwardness and stepped in. "I'll do the draw. After that, I'm going to take Commander McGarrett to see Danny."

The doctor nodded and shook Steve's hand one more time. "You're doing a great thing for Detective Williams."

Steve gave a half smile and looked shyly at the floor, not liking the praise. Looking back up, he simply said, "Danny would do the same for me."

The doctor smiled and walk off, allowing Jessi to move Steve to an examination room. There, she drew blood and convinced Steve to get something to eat and drink. He wasn't feeling real well after she drew the blood. But as soon as he had eaten a sandwich and drank a bottle of juice, he asked to go see Danny. Jessi agreed and lead him to the room. She left quickly, knowing that Steve needed to be alone for a few minutes.

Steve stood in the doorway for a moment, simply looking at his partner. An IV pole stood next to his bed, a bag of both fluids and blood snaking through a pin and into his arm. He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. A nasal cannula wound under his nose to give him oxygen and a heart monitor bleeped next to him. The worst part was he looked so small, so fragile amid the numerous machines. The man who's personality was usually the biggest in the room and who never let his size matter was incomparable to the man in the bed.

Stepping forward, Steve felt the familiar need to protect his partner from anything that may come his way. Only now, it was so strong that the idea of leaving literally made him feel sick. He pulled a chair up beside Danny's bed and grabbed his hand, clutching it desperately and rubbing his thumb against the back. His skin was sickly warm and a sweat had broken out on his brow, but that didn't matter to Steve.

"I'm here, Danny. I'm right here, buddy. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**How was it? I really hope that it was ok, because I put a lot of thought into it and really tried to make it good. I apologize for any spelling mistakes that there were, my iPad app doesn't really catch spelling so I had to rely on the goodness of this wonderful websites spell check. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a great rest of the day. I may update over the weekend so keep your fingers crossed. ;)**

**Bye!**


End file.
